This invention belongs to the field of manufacturing electronic components. More specifically it belongs to the field of arranging multilayer passive electronic components e.g. ceramic condensers, varistors, inductors, etc., composed or arranged from relatively thin layers.
Improvement of multilayer electronic component characteristics normally requires decreasing of layer thickness and increasing of number of layers. Usually thin layer of ceramic or other material is brought onto supporting substrate, normally a plastic foil.
Separation of such thin layer from the supporting foil and arranging into a stack is practical problem, becoming even greater when thinner layers are applied. Another problem is precise placement of each of electrode layers against other electrode layers, especially when the number of layers is large.